boboboal rescate de heppokomaru
by naoko fujisawa
Summary: Heppokomaru ha sido secuestrado probablemente por cazadores de pelo.¿Serán capaces Bobobo y compañía de rescatarle? Ya publicado el segundo capitulo, puede haber algun que otro crossover, concursos de la television y parodias sobre personajes famosos XDD
1. Chapter 1

Bo-bobo

**Al rescate de Heppokomaru**

****

Hola a todos. Este fic está basado en el anime de Bobobo que se estrenó en Japón allá por el año 2003, y que tengo entendido que ya van por la tercera temporada, y se está emitiendo en el canal Cartón Network.

Esta serie se ambienta en el año 3000. Nace el imperio Margarita, que extiende su poder por toda la superficie terrestre; cuyo emperador Tsuru Tsuruiina IV ( traducido como Bola de Billar IV), trata de conseguir todo el poder por medio de dejar calvo a todo el mundo con la ayuda de sus escuadrones rapadores, conocidos como los Cazadores de Pelo, que sembrarán el pánico en el planeta.

La historia comienza cuando estos cazadores han atacado un pueblo de una niña llamada Beauty, que tiene el cabello rosa, y el más bonito de los de todo el pueblo. Aunque estaba escondida los hombres del escuadrón la encuentran, mas cuando cree que ya no tiene escapatoria aparece un estrafalario personaje llamado Bo-bobo, alto, fuerte, con el pelo a lo afro y gafas de sol; el héroe de esta serie, que vence a todos los malos con sus ataques de CABELLO NASAL (XD), es decir que los golpea con unos pelos larguísimos que le salen de la nariz ( aunque también usa alguna vez los de las axilas; claro que este ataque es válido cuando quieres cargarte al enemigo matándolo del pestazo porque el Rexona te abandona XD). Una vez Bo-bobo vence a estos malhechores Beauty decide viajar con él( también habría que mencionar que esta chica tiene muy mal genio); y en los siguientes capítulos conocen a Don Patch, una especie de "cosa anaranjada llena de pinchos y con tendencias a volverse afeminado, por medio del papel que interpreta de "Patchita" muy de vez en cuando"(XP),y que además se enfada con Beauty algunas veces porque cree que ésta última le quita el papel protagonista, cuando en realidad es él el chupa-cámara, jeje ; a Heppokomaru, un chico que vence a sus enemigos por medio de PEDOS ( sí, eso he dicho XP), al que parece gustarle Beauty. Tiene el pelo de punta a lo Son Goku y los ojos dorados, y lleva un collar que sirve para reprimir parte de su poder, porque si no, el efecto "pedorro" puede ser nefasto; a Softon, un tipo muy extraño cuya cabeza tiene forma de helado de fresa y utiliza un poder llamado Poder de Babilonia, a Kokoro-ten, una especie de gelatina de color azul narcisista que era su enemigo cuando se conocieron, y que se quejaba de ser una gelatina que nadie quería comprar en los supermercados ( Oh, el pobre T-T) a Impredecible, un guaperas rubio que lleva una bufanda a rayas de colores rojo y blanco en plan "¿Dónde está Wally?". Su poder consiste en utilizar una llave; a Dengaku-man, que en un principio era su enemigo ya que lideraba uno de los escuadrones de Bola de Billar IV, pero que más tarde se unirá a ellos, porque en el fondo se sentía solo. Recuerda a esos muñecos blancos que se cuelgan en la ventana para pedir que haga buen tiempo al día siguiente. Bo-bobo, Kokoro-ten y Don Patch suelen hacerle bastantes faenas a este pobre XD, como lanzarlo contra cosas para que se golpee y cosas así; y un larguísimo etc. ; porque hay demasiados personajes para describirlos todos. ¡ Espero que os guste esta locura de fic!

**Chapter 1. ¿ Dónde está Heppo ?**

****

Hacía una hermosa mañana en una de las ciudades, que se encontraba próxima a la capital del Imperio Margarita, llamada Momo-machi ( ciudad del Melocotón, se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo). Beauty fue una de los primeros en despertarse, y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña de Heppo para despertarlo. Éste estaba aún durmiendo junto con Kokoro-ten y Softon. Estaba soñando que iba a besar a Beauty, cuando una voz familiar lo llamó :

- Heppooo...

- Jejeje, yo también te quiero..

- ¡HEPPO!

- ¿ Ein, qué¿ A qué día estamos hoy? ( XD)

- Pues para tu información, hoy estamos a doce de febrero del 3001- contestó Beauty de muy mala gana ( ella es así ¬¬).

- Ah, ya veo ¿ Y qué es lo que querías ?- preguntó Heppo, mirándola encandilado.

- Estooo... ( cambiando la versión mala uva por la versión mona XD) me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo de compras, nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones.

- ¿ QUÉE¡¡¡¿ Ir CONTIGO, EN SERIO! 0/O- preguntó Heppo, sin ocultar su emoción por estar por una vez a solas con ella ; D – ¡ SI, iré contigo!

- Gracias Heppo .

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Más tarde, ambos se habían dirigido a la ciudad una vez habían desayunado ( obviamente), buscando un supermercado en el que comprar las provisiones, encontraron uno, con un cartel que ponía : CLAVAZO DEL MES, PAGUE TRES Y LLÉVESE SÓLO UNO ( XD), y ENTRARON O-O. ( La economía del Imperio Margarita debe ir muy bien).

Heppo y Beauty habían decidido separarse para encontrar antes las provisiones que necesitaban. Fue entonces cuando Heppo vio algo que le llamo la atención y lo metió en la cesta de la compra. Mientras tanto, Beauty se hallaba en el pasillo de los postres y congelados, cuando:

- ¡ AHHH, QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ ! o-0 gritó Beauty con espanto.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kokoro-ten, que vete a saber cómo se encontraba en una bandeja de muestras de quesitos.

- Pues aquí, intentando que alguien me compre T-T.

- ¿ Te has vuelto más loco de lo que ya estabas¡ Para eso tienes que ir a la sección de postres¡ ASÍ NO CONSEGUIRÁS QUE LA GENTE TE COMPRE! – dijo Beauty exasperada.

- Pues yo creo que así conseguirá que los clientes prueben los quesos pero no a él.

- Oh Heppo¿ ya has terminado?- preguntó Beauty.

- Sí .

Comenzaron a salir del supermercado, cuando oyeron a alguien lamentándose de que no lo compraran.

- Lo sentimos, pero en esta ciudad preferimos el sabor a melocotón.

- Jooo¿ por quéee? TT- TT. ¡ QUIERO SER UN MELOCOTÓN!

- Aarggh, menudo melodrama- se quejó Heppokomaru.

- ¿ Nos vamos?- dijo Beauty.

- Sí . Éste pensó : "No sé cuándo podré dárselo", refiriéndose al objeto de la tienda que le había llamado la atención momentos antes.

Siguieron caminando un poco más cuando Beauty vio un puesto de helados.

- Voy a comprar helados¿ quieres uno?

- Ehh... sí. O/0- contestó Heppo, un poco sonrojado pero contento.

- ¿Eh¿ Pero qué haces aquí? O-o – dijo Beauty muy sorprendida.

Era Softon, que estaba trabajando en el puesto de los helados( como tiene la cabeza en forma de helado de fresa pensé que este papel le quedaría bien)

- No sólo de salvar cabelleras vive el hombre- explicó éste- necesitamos más dinero para poder comer. Ya podría pagarnos el Estado, pero claro, como está gobernado por ese tirano de Bola de Billar IV, no podemos cobrar nada.

- Pues vaya T-T. Pero bueno mientras que vaya bien el negocio, supongo que no importa.

- Aquí tienes, te los doy gratis.

- Ohhh, gracias.( qué buena gente que eres, Softon XD).

- De nada.

- ¡Buena suerte con el negocio!

- ¡ Que te vaya bien a ti también!

- ¿ Eh, a qué te refieres?

- Bahh, nada, no decía nada.

- Ah...

Se despidieron y Beauty se dirigió al banco en el que estaba sentado Heppokomaru.

- Aquí tienes tu helado.

- Gracias.

- ¡ Qué bueno está! ¬ ( ¿ tengo que decir quién habla aquí?)

- Sí, jeje.

A esto que más tarde, Beauty se acercó a donde estaba Heppokomaru, y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que éste segundo se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo (XD).

- Es que el helado de fresa es mi preferido.

- ... 0/o

- Ah, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a buscar algo.

- Vale 0/o- fue lo único que pudo decir Heppo.

Beauty se dirigió a una tienda en la que al parecer había encargado algo, y Heppo estuvo esperándola, hasta que dos tipos muy extraños se dirigieron hacia él y dijeron:

- Danos el objeto.

- ¿Eh? No sé de que me hablaís.- dijo el chico muy sorprendido- no tengo nada del otro mundo...

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese acabar de pronunciar la frase, se vio sumido en un profundo sueño, ya que los malhechores le habían hecho aspirar un gas somnífero, que inevitablemente, le hizo perder el conocimiento antes de que le diese tiempo de utilizar su poder Ventosero( el que expliqué antes, usa pedos).

- Que no tiene nada del otro mundo eso es lo que él cree.

- Jajaja- se rieron los dos al unísono, con una maléfica y espantosa carcajada.Y se lo llevaron de allí, pensando que el muchacho podría ser de alguna utilidad para sus malvados fines.( Sí, incluso estos villanos piensan algo razonable, pese a que sus coeficientes intelectuales son menores de diez XD).

Beauty por fin salió de la tienda ( ¡chica ya era hora!) y se dio cuenta de que Heppo no se encontraba en donde la había estado esperando.

-¿ Heppo¿ Dónde estás?- preguntó Beauty preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que había algo de él en el suelo, y enseguida se percató de qué era. Nada más y nada menos que el collar que llevaba siempre en el cuello para reprimir su máximo poder Ventosero. Y éste le dijo: Beauty, unos tipos muy raros acaban de llevarse a Heppo.

-¡ Oh, no!- dijo ésta muy disgustada.-¿ y no sabes hacia dónde se dirigían?

- Creo que se dirigían hacia el norte.

- Hay que avisar a Bo-bobo y a los demás.

Se dirigieron, o mejor dicho, Beauty fue hacia donde estaba Softon vendiendo helados, portando al collar de Heppokomaru en la mano, y le comunicó lo que había pasado.

¿ Qué pasará en el próximo episodio¿ Podrá Heppokomaru librarse de sus secuestradores¿ Le encontrarán Bo-bobo y los demás integrantes de los salva-cabelleras¿ Sabremos si los secuestradores son esbirros de Bola de Billar IV o no¿ Sabremos que poder posee el supuesto artículo que Heppokomaru adquirió en el supermercado,( y viva la redundancia) pero que ha resultado ser algo más que un simple artículo¿ Conseguirán tener más dinero algún día? ( XD)¿ Podré encontrar el antídoto que me haga mayor de nuevo y casarme con Ran? EHH¡ PERO QUÉ HACES AQUI CONAN! ESTA NO ES TU SERIE( que yo sepa esto no es un crossover, porque si lo fuese no me hubiese importado incluir personajes de Detective Conan XD, que sé que a Malale le gusta mucho esta serie).


	2. Chapter 2

Bobobo: Al rescate de Heppokomaru Capítulo 2 : Candidatos para ir a rescatarlo. "Creo que mejor me rescato yo solo"

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Varios días antes del día de San Valentín en el año 2.030 y pico, Heppo y Beauty fueron a Momomachi a hacer unas compras. De nuevo Tokoro-ten falló en su intentona de ser comprado en el supermercado, y Softon se ha visto obligado a trabajar de nuevo como vendedor de helados para ganarse un dinero, gracias a que la economía del imperio Margarita está haciendo aguas. (Y más si tenemos en cuenta que Bola de Billar IV derrochaba el dinero en contratar soldados para arrebatar cabelleras a los melenudos; cuando era más fácil conseguir un crecepelo para él que eliminar las cabelleras de millones de personas; pero está visto que además de faltarle pelo al pobre también debían de faltarle unas cuantas neuronas ¬¬).

Pero en fin, dejemos de filosofar y comencemos con el nuevo capítulo que todos esperabais. Ojalá os guste ^^ .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mientras Beauty fue al supermercado "súper-barato" a buscar algo que le faltaba, Heppo fue secuestrado por dos tipos muy sospechosos. Al volver Beauty, al banco en el que habían estado ambos sentados, tan sólo encontró al collar de Heppokomaru hablándole de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué harán ahora Bobobo y compañía?

"¡Es horrible!" exclamó Beauty al mismo tiempo que se dirigía corriendo al puesto de helados de Softon.

"¿Te pasa algo, Beauty?- preguntó éste último, al verla tan agitada.

"¡Han... han secuestrado a Heppo!"

"¿En serio?"- y después de estar varios segundos pensativo, expuso su teoría: "Bueno, si su collar está aquí, yo me preocuparía más por los secuestradores que por Heppokomaru".

Beauty pensó en las veces en las que el chico pelo-pincho la había salvado mediante sus poderes "pedorros" y contestó: "Sí, tienes razón. En cualquier caso tenemos que ir a buscarle".

"En ese caso, me uniré a vosotros. Estar todo el día sólo vendiendo helados se me hace muy aburrido".

"Si puedes aguantar a Bobobo, a Don Patch y a Tokoroten, por mí no hay ningún problema. ¿Pero qué pasará con tu negocio?"

"Tranqui, tengo un colega de confianza que se hará cargo de él". Y acto seguido, silbó para llamar al susodicho colega: "¡Cookie, ven aquí, tronco!"

"¡Hola, Softon, ¿para qué me has llamado? ¿Se te vuelve a derretir la azotea?

"Nooo..."- dijo Softon con la venilla de la cabeza hinchándose. " No se trata de eso".

"¿Entonces?"- preguntó el recién llegado, mirándole inquisitivamente.

"Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir"- afirmó éste, mientras que en el fondo se veía la típica bandera de guerra, acompañada de los ojos ardientes de Softon XD.

"Vale, te creo"- contestó Cookie, entre asombrado y asustado.

" Hay cosas que no cambian"- dijeron el collar de Heppokomaru y Beauty a dúo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ve con cuidado amigo mío, yo me haré cargo de tu preciado kiosco de helados. ¡Protegeré tu legado con mi vida!"- dijo Cookie, con los ojos llorosos, siendo cubierto de flores al puro estilo shojo manga XD.

" No sabes cuanto me han conmovido tus palabras, amigo mío. Volveré lo más pronto posible"- dijo Softon llorando a moco tendido y agarrando las manos de Cookie entre las suyas.

"¡Cuídate amigo!"- dijo Cookie entre sollozos.

"¡Así lo haré!"- contestó Softon, haciendo el signo de la victoria a medida que se alejaba del lugar.

Beauty solo podía poner los ojos en blanco ante la escena. "Y yo que creía que Softon era el único cuerdo del grupo, pero ya veo que no".

"¿Pero estás llorando? ¡ No me lo puedo creer!- gritó Beauty de repente, al mismo tiempo que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Al girarse hacia un lado, había visto al collar de Heppo retirándose una lagrimilla de la cara.

"Es que... snif.. era una escena muy conmovedora... sob... el poder de la amistad verdadera.."- dijo el collar, que acto seguido se sonó la nariz.

"Ah, ya veo.. ¬¬- dijo Beauty rodando los ojos.

Y así, Beauty, Softon y el collar se alejaron de la ciudad para ir a buscar a Bobobo, Don Patch, Tokoroten y Dengakuman, quienes probablemente seguirían durmiendo en el campamento. Lo cómico de esta escena es que los tres, es decir, Beauty, Softon y el collar iban cogidos de las manos dando algún que otro brinco al tiempo que ascendían por una colina, lo cual recordaba a la danza de la muerte en la película "El Séptimo Sello".

Mientras ascendían por la mencionada colina, la parca se les presentó: "Ha llegado vuestra hora, venid conmigo".

Los tres permanecieron varios segundos parpadeando, y entonces Softon intervino: "¿Eres un esbirro del emperador Bola de Billar IV?"

"No o-0" – contestó la muerte.

"Ya sé, eres un extra de Doraemon, y has venido aquí para oírnos cantar el ending, ¿no?"

"Mmh, no exactamente"- contestó perpleja.

Beauty y los otros iban a preguntar algo más, pero un grito los interrumpió:

"¡Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!"- gritó un niño con un abrigo marrón y un gorro azul.

"¡Hijos de puta!"- añadió otro niño con sombrero verde y un abrigo naranja, mientras contemplaban como unos mosquitos asesinaban a un tercero vestido con un impermeable naranja de capucha, dejándolo como un colador.

"¡Bah...! ¡Ya decía yo que ese insecticida era una mierda!"- intervino otro niño más, con algo- bastante de sobrepeso, maleducado y prepotente.

Efectivamente, se trata del famoso cuarteto de la serie de animación" South Park": Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman.

Una vez que estos cuatro se cansaron de recrearse en los mosquitos asesinos, los cuales habían aumentado de tamaño por culpa del insecticida defectuoso; a Cartman le dio por decir, señalando a la parca: "¿Quién es esta canija, Ally McBeal?" La muerte intentando contenerse por la insolencia del crío con ese comentario tan rudo contestó: "No, niño te equivocas, yo en realidad soy..."

"¡Ah ya sé, eres Cher!"- afirmó el collar.

"¡¿Pero como quieres que sea Cher?! ¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso?!- espetó la muerte, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

" Eres estilizada como ella y además le encanta vestir de negro"- explicó el collar.

"Ah, bueno, entonces te perdono. Lo tomaré como un cumplido ^^"- dijo ésta. "Pero ahora tengo que dejaros, al parecer he cometido un error, por no decir "horror". No es a vosotros a quien tengo que llevarme. Mi verdadero encargo se trata del niño del impermeable naranja butano a lo Naruto Uzumaki. Encantada de haberos conocido. En fin, ahora debo irme, ya nos veremos de nuevo algún día, cuando verdaderamente sea vuestra hora. Cuídense mientras puedan ^^ (N/A: XDDDD). "

Y una vez terminó de hablar, levantó a Kenny del suelo y se lo llevó del lugar.

"Adiós Kenny, te echaremos de menos T-T "- dijo Stan, sollozando.

"Seguro que vas a un sitio mejor que este mundo cruel"- añadió Kyle.

"¡¿Pero de qué mierda habláis con lo de un mundo mejor?! ¡Sabéis de sobra que en menos de una semana volverá! ¡Ya es la vez 5345 que ha muerto desde que lo conocemos!"

"¡Pero aun así es nuestro amigo el que ha muerto! - "- contestó Stan, pegándole una piña a Cartman.

"¡Ahora verás!"- dijo éste, dándole otra piña a Stan.

"¡ Stan tiene razón, el sufrimiento del duelo es el mismo!"- dijo Kyle. Éste saltó sobre Cartman y los tres se enzarzaron en una encarnizada pelea. Por último, rodaron colina abajo. Stan y Kyle se aliaron contra Cartman, dándole una hostia tras otra.

"¡Qué tipos tan raros!"- dijo Softon, aún sin terminar de creerse lo que habían presenciado.

"¡Ni siquiera se presentaron!"- comentó el collar.

"¡Como si vosotros no fuerais raros también!"- gritó una encolerizada Beauty, a la cual, de nuevo, se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas.

Estos dos, ante el comentario de Beauty, comenzaron a ascender la colina (o lo que quedaba por subir, claro XD), silbando esta vez la melodía de "La aldea de Arce" ( "Shamalele, shamala, esta aldea, es genial" XD). Estos ven la paja en el ojo ajeno, pero no la viga en los suyos XD.

"¡Esperadme!"- dijo Beauty, con la gota de confusión en la cabeza.

Llegaron diez o quince minutos más tarde al campamento. Bobobo, Don Patch y Tokoroten ya se habían despertado, aunque, se estaban dando los buenos días de una forma muy curiosa:

"¡Prefiero a Mai Kuraki!"- gritó Don Patch.

"¡Namie Amuro tiene más glamour!"- discrepó Bobobo, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, ya que estaban peleando ¡A LO STAR WARS CON CEBOLLETAS O-O!

"¡Venga, haya paz!"- dijo Tokoroten, vestido de chaqueta e intentando mediar entre ambos. De hecho se parecía a los presentadores de televisión, cuando quieren frenar las discusiones de los famosos en los platós XD.

"Esto... tenemos que deciros algo..."- trató de decir Beauty, mas fue interrumpida.

"¡Ya sé, lo decidiremos así! ¡Quien lance más lejos a Dengakuman gana!"

"¡Me parece bien!"- repuso Don Patch, sonriendo con gesto de triunfo. Justo en ese momento, Dengakuman, que era el más dormilón de los cuatro, asomó la cabecita por la tienda de campaña.

"¡Ahora verás como soy el mejor!"- aclamó Don Patch, agarrando con decisión a Dengaku levantándolo del suelo y lo lanzó al aire. Tan sólo se veía una estrellita en lo alto del cielo (como el Team Rocket en Pokémon cuando les lanzaban por los aires XD). Si Dengakuman aún estaba medio dormido al salir de la tienda, el paseo por las alturas terminó de despertarle del todo. Se podía oír una voz lejana que decía: "¡Os acordareis de ésta! ¡Me las pagaréeeeiiis!" (Pobre Dengakuman, siempre lo lanzan como a un proyectil T-T).

Después de unos instantes en silencio, intervino Bobobo diciendo: "Un momento, Don Patch, si no sabemos dónde ha ido a parar Dengakuman, ¿cómo sabremos quién ha ganado?" ( Y eso que la idea fue de él XD).

"..."

"..."

"¡Oh, noooo!¡Dengakuman, vuelveeeee!"- gritaron los dos a coro a lágrima viva.

"Serán idiotas"- dijo Beauty en un murmullo. Pero algo la sacó de su trance:

"Se busca a un hombrecillo blanco que se parece a los muñecos que se colocan en la ventana para que al día siguiente haga buen tiempo..."

"... responde por el nombre de Dengakuman. Ofreceremos una gran recompensa por él. Si está vivo, mejor".

¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Pero qué hacéis?!"- exclamó Beauty medio sorprendida-medio asustada, de nuevo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. "¡Que no es ningún criminal!"- dijo, regañando a Softon y al collar de Heppo, que habían dado ese mensaje por megafonía XD.

"A ver si puedo hablar ya de una vez ¬¬"- dijo Beauty con tono malhumorado y cruzándose de brazos. "Atención todos, ¡Heppokomaru me acompañó a comprar esta mañana, pero en un descuido por mi parte, fue secuestrado!"- dijo esto último de forma solemne, sin embargo:

"Aaah, ya veo, seguro que para la cena ya estará aquí"- dijo Tokoro-ten.

"Uuhm. Pues muy bien"- soltó Don Patch, con total pasotismo, a la vez que se metía el dedo en la nariz.

"No pasa nada. Seguro que son las hormonas"- aseguró Bobobo, dándoselas de padre modelo XD.

"¡QUE NO ES ESO!- contestó ella furiosa. ¡UNOS-TIPOS-MUY-EXTRAÑOS-SE –LO-LLEVARON-EL-COLLAR-DE-HEPPO-LO-VIO!"- dijo esto último de carrerilla. Se paró un minuto para tomar aire.

"¿ Y por qué no lo has dicho antes, eh?"- preguntó Don Patch, haciendo pucheros y tirando de la ropa de Beauty como si fuera un crío de cuatro años.

"¡PORQUE NO ME HABÉIS DEJADO, LECHES!"- soltó ella, dándole una patada a Don Patch, que apareció en el cielo como una estrellita, al igual que Dengakuman momentos antes.

"Dale recuerdos a Dengakuman si lo ves!"- gritó Tokoro-ten.

"¡Pregúntale que tal se está en Hawai!"- añadió Bobobo.

"No se si estará allíiiiii!"- Esa era la voz de Don Patch, oyéndose a larguísima distancia.

"Buff... nunca cambiarán"- pensó Beauty.

"Esto... dijiste que Heppokomaru estaba secuestrado, ¿no?"- se dirigió Bobobo a Beauty, rompiendo así el silencio, al tiempo que se chupaba el pulgar XD.

"Sip"- contestó Beauty- "pero no se por dónde podríamos empezar a buscar".

"Antes de eso hay que hacer algo más"

"¡¿ Qué hay que hacer?!- preguntó Beauty muy sorprendida, mientras Bobobo y Softon observaban a Tokoro-ten interrogantes.

"¡Pues está claro,¿no?!- repuso éste con aires de autosuficiencia- ¡Hacer un concurso para elegir al candidato que lo rescate!- dijo por último, con chiribitas en los ojos en plan shojo manga XD.

"¡QUÉE?!- fue lo único que pudo decir Beauty, con los ojos salidos de las órbitas y con la mandíbula totalmente descolgada.

"Pues yo opino que es buena idea"- dijo Softon, llevándose una mano al mentón.

"A mí me gusta"- añadió Bobobo, recolocándose las gafas de sol.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo".

"¿Mmh?" (Softon).

"¿Ein?" (Bobobo).

"¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!"- gritó Beauty, la cual no se esperaba ver de cuerpo presente a Dengakuman.

"¡Que bien que hayas vuelto ya de la guerra hijito mío, te dábamos por muerto! T-T – dijo Bobobo, vestido de maruja de andar por casa, llorando a moco tendido.

"¡Por fin podremos casarnos!"- añadió Tokoroten- "¡estos largos años de espera no han sido en vano!" T-T.

"Promete que la amarás y cuidarás en la salud y en la enfermedad..."- comenzó a hablar Softon, como si fuese el reverendo que los estuviera casando XD.

"Qué bonito sniff..."- dijo el collar, sonándose la nariz XDD.

"Uggh... no lo soporto más...- "Hasta mañana"- dijo Beauty, y acto seguido se desplomó del shock.

Los otros como si nada siguieron hablando, ya que estaban acostumbrados a los estados de shock de la chiquilla; y al parecer Dengakuman no había estado en Hawai, sino que atravesó un túnel espacio-tiempo y acabó participando en la guerra de Vietnam XDD.

Más tarde...

"Mmh... estoo... ¿dónde estoy?"- se preguntó Beauty en voz alta.

"Hola, Beauty, por fin te has despertado"- dijo el collar.

La niña miró a su alrededor, en el que habían muchos focos, asientos, gente totalmente desconocida... ¡Prácticamente era un auténtico plató de televisión!

"¡¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?!- gritó Beauty ya al borde de la histeria, con los ojos saliéndoseles, para "variar", de las órbitas XDD.

"¡Pues lo que estás viendo, un plató de televisión!"- dijo Tokoroten.

"¡Tenemos que elegir de algún modo a los candidatos!".

"Así, el que vaya ganando varios programas, quedará como el candidato más apropiado para ir a buscar a Heppo"- sentenció Softon.

"Oooh..."- exclamó el collar, al tiempo que aplaudía.

"Bah... haced lo que queráis, que ya estoy harta. Me iré con el público a ver como hacéis el ridículo ¬¬.

Y así Beauty se dirigió a los asientos del público, mientras Dengakuman se dirigía al centro del plató para presentar el susodicho programa.

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, una vez más dará comienzo del popular programa "El muro infernal". Como ya sabéis, en este programa tenemos muros de corcho con una forma determinada, y los concursantes deberán pasar una serie de pruebas que consistirán en atravesarlos pero haciendo posturas que correspondan con la forma de los huecos.

Los concursantes son: Bobobo, Don Patch, Tokoroten y Softon. ¡UN APLAUSO!"

Y así, Bobobo, Don Patch, Tokoro y Softon entraron en el plató aunque con unos atuendos, hum, ejem, un tanto llamativos:

"¡¿Pero que hacéis así vestidos?!"- gritó Dengakuman, quien no podía salir de su asombro, ya que ellos habían aparecido en lugar de con los trajes de neopreno y los cascos típicos del programa, Bobobo con un traje de buceo, Don Patch con bikini en la versión Patchita, Tokoroten venía metido en un submarino, y Softon con un bañador hawaiano y una tabla de surf XDDDDD.

"Vaya, yo creía que íbamos a bucear para ver los corales australianos"- dijo Bobobo, rascándose la coronilla.

"¿Para esto me he puesto este bikini nuevo, con lo que he tardado en arreglarme? ¡ERES MALO!"- le gritó Patchita a Dengaku.

"Estoo, ¿no estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"- preguntó Tokoroten bastante confuso.

"¿No se suponía que íbamos a practicar surf en Hawaii?"- soltó Softon, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Dónde estabais cuando os lo expliqué TODO hace un rato?!- gritó rabioso Dengakuman- "¡QUE ESTO PARA MI ES SUPER IMPORTANTE!"

Pensamientos de Bobobo diez minutos antes: "Hace mucho tiempo que no converso con el Rey del Cabello Nasal".

Pensamientos de Patchita diez minutos antes: "Tengo que pensar en algún modo de ser yo la prota en vez de esa niñata de Beauty".

Pensamientos de Tokoroten diez minutos antes: " A ver si el público de algún programa me compra".

Pensamientos de Softon diez minutos antes: "Quiero irme a una isla desierta para descansar de la venta de helados y perder de vista a la chica torpedo".

Como ninguno de ellos quería dar explicaciones de lo que habían imaginado cada uno, dijeron a coro: "¡Empecemos ya con el programa!".

Y acto seguido, procedieron todos a colocarse en sus respectivas filas: Bobobo con Don Patch, ahora en versión Patchita, y en la otra fila Tokoroten con Softon.

"¡Seguro que ganamos Patchita!"- dijo Bobobo, hablando como un dandy, dirigiéndose a Patchita, la cual estaba súper maquillada y mirándolo con brillos en los ojos.

"¡Sí, amor mío!"- contestó Patchita, como la que está protagonizando Casa Blanca o cualquier otra película de los años cincuenta o sesenta XDDD.

"¡Ja, de eso nada!¡ Definitivamente la victoria será nuestra!"- aseguró Softon, el cual parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¡Y más si me tiene a mí!"- añadió Tokoro, quien se había quitado el disfraz de submarino, y ahora se había puesto en su versión más femenina, al igual que Don Patch.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"- gritó Patchita, como la que está defendiendo al marido de las críticas de las vecinas XDDD.

"¡QUÉ, QUE HAS DICHO!"- gritó esta vez Tokoroten; pero cuando ya estaban por enzarzarse en una encarnizada pelea, intervino justo a tiempo Dengakuman, el cual quería dar comienzo ya al programa.

"Como ya están aquí todos los participantes, ya podemos dar comienzo al muro infernal". "Bien, ahora elegiréis que tipo de muro queréis cada uno para atravesarlo: Muro Estandar o Muro Bonus." De este modo, Dengaku extendió unas tarjetas, y cada miembro fue eligiendo una.

"El grupo de Softon y Tokoroten ha elegido el muro Estandar, y el grupo de Bobobo y Don Patch han elegido el muro Bonus. ¡Un aplauso para todos ellos!".

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Primero empezó el equipo de Softon y Tokoroten.

Dengakuman: "¿Quién de vosotros atravesará en esta prueba el muro?"

"Iré yo"- dijo muy decidido Softon. Dengakuman dio el aviso de que sacaran el primer muro, el cual tenía una forma muy parecida a la de una ola, por lo que Softon se montó en la tabla de surf y atravesó el muro de corcho como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¡BRAVO! ¡BIEN HECHO!"- gritaba con gran entusiasmo el público en medio de aplausos que sonaban por toda la sala.

"Bah, nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor" dijo Bobobo.

"Después de la impresionante exhibición de Softon, a ver cómo saldrá la prueba del equipo de Bobobo"- intervino Dengakuman. "¿Quién de vuestro equipo participará esta vez?"

"¡YO! ¡YO!"- gritó Don Patch en plan cansino, al tiempo que levantaba la mano como el típico alumno que le quiere hacer la pelota al profesor, el cual aparecía con el pupitre incluido XDD.

"YA LA HABÉIS OÍDO, ESTA VEZ SERÁ PATCHITA QUIEN ATRAVIESE EL MURO, DÉMOSLE MUCHOS ÁNIMOS"

Al poco de terminar de hablar Dengakuman, apareció un muro en forma de estrella, y claro, todos pensaréis, seguro que lo hace bien, pero no, se puso en pose de figura egipcia, y lógicamente no encajó en el hueco, y como esto es Bobobo, pues salió volando, gritando: "¡Siempre nos quedará Pariiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!". XDDDD

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Tokoroten, pero en el momento de pasar el muro, NO ESTABA ALLÍ O-0.

"¡Pero qué haces aquí, si te tocaba ahora mismo atravesar el muro!"- gritó Beauty, que no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba viendo. Nada más y nada menos que a Tokoroten, que se había acercado a las gradas del público. Para ser más precisos, estaba en la bandeja de los bocadillos XDD.

"¡A mí eso me da igual! ¡ Yo quiero que me compren!"- espetó éste.

"Pues eso no va a poder ser, aquí todo es gratuito"- le explicó Beauty.

"NOOO ¡¿POR QUÉEE?! ¡NO SOLO NO ME COMPRAN SINO QUE ADEMÁS NO HE ATRAVESADO EL MURO! ¡QUE MALA SUERTE TENGO!"- se lamentó él, a lágrima viva.

"No es cuestión de mala suerte, sino de tener cerebro de gelatina"- murmuró Beauty para sí misma.

"Ahora sólo queda Bobobo para hacer la prueba del muro infernal, pero CUIDADO, su muro es un muro Bonus"- sentenció Dengaku.

Pocos segundos después, apareció el susodicho muro, cuyo hueco tenía una forma imitando la de un pulpo. Bobobo usó la técnica del cabello nasal, además de agacharse, claro, por lo que consiguió sin demasiado esfuerzo atravesar el muro XP.

"ESO HA SIDO GENIAL, YEIIIHH" –gritaba el público, el collar de Heppo incluido XD.

"Como ese muro ya era el último, vamos a comprobar los resultados,"- unos segundos después de mirar fijamente las puntuaciones, Dengakuman dijo: "Se ha confirmado mi teoría, la cosa ha quedado en EMPATE".

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"- se podía oír desde las gradas.

"Así que tendremos que hacer otro programa más para ver quién gana, y así se decide quién es el candidato más adecuado para rescatar a Heppokomaru".

"Jo, vaya"- murmuró Beauty, mientras se comía uno de los canapés de la bandeja- "Si que se van a tardar en decidir. Además, no me gusta mucho la cebolleta ".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el próximo capítulo: "Candidato para ir a rescatar Heppokomaru Segunda Parte" y también "Los planes de los secuestradores".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo, cuánto tiempo! ¡Como hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo este fic ya me habréis dado si no por muerta, como mínimo por desaparecida XDD!

Pero no, es que la carrera me ha chupado mucho tiempo de mi vida y por eso no he podido continuarla hasta ahora. También quería dar las gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido. ¡No esperaba que el argumento fuera a tener tanto éxito XP!

Además como he leído en varios reviews que queríais leer más tonterías pues oído cocina; ¡he añadido más tonterías que en el capítulo anterior XDD!

Ah, también vi todos los capítulos de Bobobo desde el principio, y pude comprobar varios cosas, como que Softon trabajaba de heladero en los primeros capítulos o que la gelatina es Tokoro Tennosuke o lo que es lo mismo Tokoroten, una gelatina que es un postre japonés. Así que tendré que darle las gracias a un lector que me aclaró estas cosillas XP.

En fin, que os agradezco de nuevo el haberme leído y espero no tardar tanto esta vez en publicar el tercer capítulo.

¡Dadme muchos ánimos, please! ^0^


End file.
